


"Why didn't you finish?"

by littlelarrypop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry has a high sex drive basically, I suck at tags sorry y'all, M/M, Smut, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, and it vibrates, hopefully not shitty though, i think thats it, it'll be smutty ofc, like he tends to keep a plug in him, not full on sex though, what a lil slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelarrypop/pseuds/littlelarrypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's test isn't the only thing he can't finish before class is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why didn't you finish?"

Harry sighed quietly as he took his seat at the back of the room and in the corner, the same spot he sat in during all of his classes, away from all the chatter and distractions of other classmates. Normally, Harry was quite attentive, and this was proven by the report he got every semester plastered with A's. But see, Harry was a bit of a nymphomaniac. He enjoyed the high of an orgasm, the rush of adrenaline earned from intimate sensations, but he wanted it almost all the time. However, he couldn't just rub one off at certain times, such as during class. So what does Harry do? Well, he does the most sensible thing and buys a little pink plug that vibrates and comes with a matching remote that's easy to conceal. He's only had for a few days, and maybe he's been slightly more distracted in classes, but it hasn't affected any grades yet, so he sees no problem with stopping. 

So here he is, sat in his desk and scrolling through twitter on his phone, occasionally retweeting something or giggling quietly at a tweet until their teacher showed up. And when he did, Harry had his phone away and was sat straight up at attention before a "Afternoon" even left the man's lips to get their attention. He was Harry's favorite teacher, of course he would have the boy's undivided attention. 

"Alright everyone, phones up," the short man spoke and everyone reluctantly put them away, unlike Harry who rushed to shove his phone into his hoodie pocket so quickly he had probably knocked something else out. However, he saw nothing in his immediate area so he wasn't too worried about. "Pop quiz," He continues with a grin that makes Harry's heart flutter, holding up a stack of papers that had the class groaning in agony, Harry included this time.

The green eyed boy watched closely with his pink lower lip caught between pearly white teeth as his eyes wandered over the man's body while he made his rounds passing out papers. He was so, so beautiful.

"What's this?" Harry hears when Louis almost reaches his desk. He looks down at the item he's inspecting and his heart stops. It's a little pink remote with buttons on it that indicate the intensity levels of the device it controls. Also known as the remote that Harry realizes is no longer in his hoodie pocket. "Does this belong to any of you?" He asked, a few people snickering when they realize what it is. So Harry keeps quiet as a quiz is laid on his desk and Louis goes to his own desk to start playing some soothing music for them to listen to while testing.

Well, he's fucked now. Harry could've easily had his test finished in a matter of minutes, and then he could've taken the edge off of the urges that were overwhelming him. That's going to be hard to do now the remote is sitting on Louis' desk. 

Harry shakes his head and sighs, picking up his pencil and writing his name on the space provided. He's only halfway through reading the first paragraph when he gasps quietly in surprise, feeling a subtle vibrating in his most intimate places. His eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees his teacher studying the remote yet again, as if he didn't know what it was for. He watched as his thumb ran over over the buttons, pressing on the second intensity level out of ten and making the boy shift slightly in his seat. 

Apparently, Louis and Harry have no telepathic connection at all, considering Harry's been mentally begging him to put the remote down. There's five minutes left in class and Harry's forehead is slick with a thin layer of sweat, eyes slightly wet with tears from all the teasing he's endured. Either Louis is a fucking dumbass, or he knows what he's doing and who he's doing it to. Judging by the smug look on his face and the few glances at Harry, it's probably the latter. 

The last five minutes of class are hell because Harry has been so close for so long and Louis has completely shut off the toy. When class is finally over and Harry's done with his day and he just wants to go relax, he can't. He can't because Mister-fucking-Tomlinson has asked to see him after class.

"Harry, why didn't you finish?" Louis asks when everyone has left and it's just the two with only a desk separating them.

"You know why. You made sure I didn't," Harry says quietly as he narrowed his eyes a bit at the shorter man. 

"Why, Harry," He mocks being shocked, "I would never prevent a student from finishing." He speaks and grins as he leans forward a bit. "Well, finishing a test at least. However, with one as pretty as you, it's fun to watch you stuck on the edge for so long," whispers Louis, and Harry feels a chill run up his spine. "So I suppose this belongs to you?" Louis asks as he presses the fourth level out of ten, causing Harry to whimper as his legs go weak and he has to grip the edge of Louis' desk so he doesn't fall. "Hm, I believe it does," Louis grins and pulls his chair out for Harry to sit in. 

Harry just glares at him, honestly not thinking he can make it around Louis' desk to sit in the chair. Well, not until Louis is coaxing him with soft words a hand on his lower back. "M-Mr.Tomlinson, please," He whimpers out and clutches at the armests, wriggling a bit in the chair.  
"You want me to give you more?" Louis raises an eyebrow and earns eager nodding from Harry. "Hm. Only good boys get to come. Think you can be good for me?" He asks, turning down the toy to level two so Harry would get pleasure, but enough to let him reach his climax just yet.

"Yes, Mr.Tomlinson, promise I can be such a good boy for you," Harry says in whimper, nodding for emphasis as Louis reaches up to card his fingers through the boy's curls. 

"Mouth open for me," Louis humms and cupps his chin, running his thumb over the boy's soft lips. "Got me a bit worked up to, with all your whining and moaning," he grins and begins to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Harry didn't need to actually work to open his mouth, as his jaw dropped when Louis was pulling a thick, easy eight inches out of his boxers. "Fuck," Harry breaths out and leans forward with a wide open mouth, whining when Louis began to tease him by running the head over Harry's lips and making them wet with precome. 

Soon enough, Louis is sliding past his lips and moaning when he feels the student's cheeks hollowing around him, gripping a hand full of curls as he slowly begins to thrust into his mouth shallowly as to not choke the boy. Louis couldn't help but admire how beautiful the boy looked, fuchsia colored lips wrapped around him as he peered up through thick eyelashes at the elder. "Look so pretty," He breathes and pushes a little deeper, testing the waters with Harry. 

Now, this isn't the first time Harry's had a cock in his mouth, and that's obvious by the way he relaxes his throat to take Louis deeper. And apparently, that's exactly what Louis wanted because Harry is rewarded by a level four vibrating sensation that causes him to moan around the man's cock. He began to rub against the chair in desperation, bobbing his head now as he engulfed Louis.

"Oh fuck, Harry," Louis grunts, only spurring the younger male on as he tugs at his long curls. He could see that Harry wasn't the innocent boy he made himself out to be by sitting so quietly in class. "Such a little cock slut you are," he breathed, pushing Harry down until his cock had completely disappeared down Harry's throat. Surprisingly, Harry didn't seem to have a gag reflex, but Louis wasn't complaining, he just upped the level on the toy to a six and watched the boy squirm and moan in his seat.

Harry gripped the armrests even tighter and, when Louis' hold loosened to him just carding through his curls again, he eagerly began to move his head and let his eyes flutter shut. Reaching up with one hand, he grips the base of his cock and pulls off with an obscene popping sound before beginning to lick and swirl his tongue over his tip. Harry could feel it coming on, but he felt he needed more.

"God, d-don't stop," Louis stutters out in a moan as Harry begins to pump his fist around his shaft, earning a level eight from Louis now as he cries out in pleasure. "Shh, baby. Don't need anyone walking in on us," He murmurs, although the building is mainly cleared out by now.

"M'so close, Mr.Tomlinson," Harry whines and tightens his grip a bit on his cock, gasping when the toy was bumped up a level and sucking desperately at the tip.

"Fuck yeah, Harry, doing so good," Louis moans as he tilts his head back and he's thrusting into Harry's mouth a second time. His thrusts are short and quick, desperate and sloppy as his grunts get louder and Harry happily let's him fuck his mouth as he can tell his teacher is near coming. "Gonna swallow for me like a good boy?" He asks and Harry nods, back arching when the toy is on level ten and he wants to cry because it's so good.

Harry's so so close, he feels it right in the pit of his stomach and there's a wet patch on his skinny jeans where his cock is dripping, but all he's focused on is swallowing the load Louis is shooting into his mouth like it's water and he's dehydrated as hell. 

Louis is moaning Harry's name at a rather low frequency, almost growling, and it's the hottest thing Harry's ever heard. "Oh yeah, baby, fuck you're so good," He groans, allowing the boy to continue sucking until the sensitivity sets in and he has to pull away and tuck himself back into his boxers. "Come on, come for me baby," Louis murmurs and Harry whines as he squirms in the chair, panting as he watches Louis crouch in front of him. 

"M-Mr.Tomlinson, I- Oh /fuck/," He whines out as a palm is rested on his bugle and Louis begins to rub. He's whining and sweating and the tears are prickling at his eyes as his hips buck into Louis' touch. It's only moments before Harry finally comes, the wet patch spreading as his underwear became sticky. He's loud and crying out a mantra of a chain of curse words with the odd "Mr.Tomlinson" thrown in and Louis is just smirking as he watches the beautiful boy come undone. Harry had so much pent up that he swore he saw stars when he came.

"Alright, love?" Louis hums and reaches up to push Harry's hair out of his sweaty face, stroking his cheek gently. He looks so wrecked. Skin flushed and slick with sweat, eyes half lidded and expression hazy as a smile spreads across his now cherry red lips and he nods slowly. "Good. Now, what shall we do about this mess you've made?" Louis tsked and Harry licked his lips before answering.

"I've got a pair of sweatpants in my bag. I'll clean up before I go home," Harry hums in a dazed tone, obviously still feeling his high, and Louis leans forward to kiss the corner of his grinning mouth.

"Well, alright then, Mr.Styles," Louis says as he stands up and helps the boy who seems to be sobering up now. "Why don't you do that then, hm? And we'll try to figure out how to help you finish that test tomorrow," He suggests and Harry giggles with a nod as he collects his bag.

"Sounds nice, Mr.Tomlinson. See you then," Harry says and blows a kiss to the teacher who just rolls his eyes playfully and smirks as he watches the tall boy scamper off. 

Harry staying after class more often? Louis could definitely get behind that, and in the most literal sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so hopefully that wasn't to bad idk. Maybe you enjoyed it a little? Let me know by leaving comments/kudos!


End file.
